We Could Be Heroes
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Prophecy. When you here that word, you expect a story about a cat destined for greatness, naturally talented. Jiovekit is supposed to be exactly that. But this story is not about her. It's about her "untalented" sister, Redkit. The she-kit that will grow up and never do anything significant. After all, Jiovekit is phrased by StarClan! Redkit will be just a normal warrior, right?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**_"Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it."_  
>-Confucius<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Allegiances<span>**

**RiverClan  
><strong>**Leader: Splotchstar-black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>**Deputy: Stonewater-light gray tom with blue eyes  
><strong>**Medicine Cat: Morningpool-dark gray she-cat with white paws and orange eyes**

**Warriors  
>Pikestep-dark brown tom with amber eyes<br>Applefrost-stout orange she-cat  
>Bumblestream-gray tom with jet black stripes<br>Pebblebird-light gray she-cat with white tail  
>Apprentice, Honeypaw(yellow she-cat with orange stripes)<br>Flintwhisker-black tom with long ears and many scars  
>Duskbright-dark brown she-cat with red belly<br>Perchshine-white she-cat with brown splotches  
>Sedgestep-orange tom with brown paws<br>Mothleap-white she-cat with green eyes  
>Apprentice, Flypaw(white tom with tabby splotches)<br>Amberfern-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
>Heroneyes-gray tom with blue eyes<br>Darkpuddle-black tom with white chest and paws  
>Brambleblaze-stout brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes<br>Apprentice, Willowpaw(furry gray she-cat with green eyes)  
>Sweetcloud-orange she-cat with white markings<br>Apprentice, Volepaw(slim brown she-cat)  
>Haytuft-yellow tom with orange stripes and long ears<br>Foxflower-red she-cat with white markings  
>Emberstem-black she-cat with orange eyes<br>Clovertalon-brown and white tom with one blue eye and one amber eye  
>Aspendrop-gray tom with white chest fur and blue eyes<br>Apprentice, Fuzzypaw(black tom with amber eyes)  
>Snailstep-dark brown tom with no tail and one ear<br>Nettleburr-long furred gray she-cat with blue eyes  
>Antpad-dark brown she-cat with small paws<strong>

**Queens  
>Weaselberry-brown she-cat with green eyes(mother of Stonewater's kits: Jiovekit, an orange she-kit with gray paws and blue eyes, Redkit, a red-orange she-kit with green eyes, and Brownkit, a dark brown tom with blue eyes)<br>Dawnwhisper-cream colored she-cat with light stripes(mother of Bumblestream's kits: Spiderkit, a black she-kit with amber eyes, and Rowankit, an orange tom with green eyes)**

**Elders  
>Marshmouse-light brown slim she-cat with light green eyes<br>Reedfire-black tom with orange eyes**

**ThunderClan  
>Leader: Tawnystar-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes<br>Deputy: Dewdust-blue gray tom with blue eyes  
>Medicine Cats: Adderstorm-skinny dark brown tom<br>Apprentice, Yellowlight(sleek orange she-cat)  
><strong>

**ShadowClan  
>Leader: Shallowstar-long furred black tom with amber eyes<br>Deputy: Finchfrost-white tom with brown splotches  
>Medicine Cat: Cinderhawk-brown tabby tom with sharp amber eyes<br>**

**WindClan  
>Leader: Ferretstar- cream colored tom with orange eyes<br>Deputy: Iceskip-slim white she-cat with green eyes  
>Medicine Cats: Sootwhisker-dark gray tom with amber eyes<br>Apprentice, Wolfpaw(gray and white she-cat with orange eyes)**

* * *

><p><strong>Six moons ago...<strong>

A brown she-cat with green eyes threw her head back and yowled inside the RiverClan Nursery. Morningpool quickly ran out of her den to tend to the kitting queen.

"I brought some herbs to help!" Morningpool placed them in front of the queen, Weaselberry. But she growled and pushed them away.

"GET STONEWATER!" Weaselberry yelled. Morningpool jumped and ran out to do so.

"Splotchstar!" Morningpool cried. "Where's Stonewater?!"

"He leaded a patrol." Splotchstar than covered her paws over her face. "StarClan, is Weaselberry kitting now?"

"Afraid so." Morningpool replied. "The prophecy is starting."

"Right. _Jay, Lion, and Dove will return as one to the river from the weasel to conquer a future threat." _Splotchstar recited annoyed. "Quit trying to lecture me and go look for Stonewater!"

Morningpool was concered for Splotchstar's agitated attitude, but she sprinted into one of the streams around RiverClan Camp and started swimming.

She admired her webbed paws briefly before she caught sight of Stonewater's patrol of Foxflower and Pebblebird.

"STONEWATER!" Morningpool cried. "WEASELBERRY! SHE'S KITTING!"

Stonewater froze in his swimming place and gasped.

"I'm coming!" Stonewater dived into the water and swiftly swam to the camp, with Morningpool and the rest of the patrol hot on his paws.

Stonewater and Morningpool leaped from the cold leaf-bare water and ran into the Nursery. Amberfern leaded her kits Flykit and Volekit out of the Nursery. Haytuft and Nettleburr leaded their kits Willowkit, Honeykit, and Fuzzykit shortly after.

Stonewater entered the Nursery first to see Marshmouse, Weaselberry's mother, whispering soothing words as she cried.

"Marshmouse!" Morningpool snapped. "No one allowed you in here!"

"My daughter is kitting!" Marshmouse snapped. She stood defiantly to the stronger cats in front of her.

"Come on mother." Brambleblaze entered and tried to lead Marshmouse out. "My sister has fight in her yet, she'll make it through."

Marshmouse's eyes were clouded as she walked out with her other daughter. A kit slid out of Weaselberry.

Stonewater licked the kit, whom was an orange she-kit with gray paws and blue eyes. The next two kits was a red-orange she-kit and a dark brown tom.

Weaselberry shoved her other two kits aside and cuddled the orange she-kit.

"The prophecy is right here!" Weaelberry gushed. "Jay, Lion and Dove! Her name will be _Jiovekit!_ A blend of all three! YES!"

"You're stepping on our other kits!" Stonewater snapped.

"There's more than just Jiovekit?" Weaselberry asked puzzled. She looked at the other two kits.

"Oh, _those."_ Weaselberry said unimpressed. She started thinking of the most bland names possible for the two unnamed kits.

"Redkit, Brownkit." Weaselberry growled. She tried her best not to kill them as they joined Jiovekit in suckling milk.

Amberfern and Nettleburr leaded the kits back in the Nursery.

"There won't be enough milk for Jiovekit!" Weaselberry pushed Redkit and Brownkit away from her belly. "Shoo, go nurse on the other queens."

_"They're our kits!"_ Stonewater snarled. "Can you just forget about this prophecy and care about being a mother to all your kits?!"

"My only kit is Jiovekit." Weaelberry snapped. "I stopped caring about you after I learned about the prophecy!"

"You don't mean that!" Stonewater gasped.

"OUT!" Weaselberry sang softly to Jiovekit when she started crying.

Stonewater stormed out and fell on the ground.

_She's delusional! No kit is more special than the other!_


	2. The Prophecy is Everywhere

_**"One love, one heart, one destiny."  
><strong>_**-Bob Marley**

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the story is in Redkit's POV<strong>

"We're going to be apprentices today!"

My brother Brownkit leaped excitedly around the camp clearing. I smiled, though I felt like I was hurting.

I watched ahead as Haytuft and Nettleburr were praising their kits.

_Both _parents were praising their kits.

"Is something wrong, Redkit?" Brownkit asked gingerly.

Sweet brother, if only you felt the pain I felt.

"Just trying to hold in my excitement!" I managed a small smile. "Who do you hope for as a mentor?"

"I hope our Dad, though it's a weak hope I suppose!" Brownkit commented. "You?"

"Applefrost is fun to talk to." I meowed. "She'd be the best mentor for me."

"Dad!" Brownkit leaped away from me and onto Dad's back. Our Dad was the deputy, Stonewater.

"My kits." Dad smiled and showed deep blue eyes of pride. "I've fathered two gracious kits."

"DAD!" a shrill voice cried. "I'm going to become a 5-star warrior, my training starts today!"

"And _her." _Dad muttered, baring his teeth. I nodded, staring at the voice's owner.

Jiovekit.

"Hey Jiovekit!" Brownkit meowed. "Excited for the apprentice ceremony?"

"Sorry, I don't talk to _normal _cats." Jiovekit rolled her eyes like it was a joke.

Brownkit flinched and looked back down.

"It was worth a shot." Brownkit muttered.

I growled and stood facing Jiovekit.

"Go away if you're not going to talk nicely!" I snapped louder than I intended to. "No one wants you here!"

Jiovekit snorted. She was fully aware I was lying, _every _cat wanted her here.

"Mom!" Jiovekit wailed. "Redkit is bullying me!"

"Keep you kits in line, _Stonewater._" Weaselberry snarled from the Nursery. "Come here, Jiovekit."

"Hello, my precious grandkits."

"Hello, Marshmouse." Stonewater purred. Marshmouse smiled and licked my fur roughly.

Marshmouse didn't intend to, but she reminded me that my mother should be grooming me and my brother for the apprentice ceremony.

I shouldn't be so rude, the fact I _had_ a she-cat to groom me didn't make me feel too unwanted.

She moved on to grooming my brother, who looked embarrassed as Willowpaw and Honeypaw snorted in the distance.

I noticed Jiovekit walking in a tramp-like fashion in front of the male apprentices. Her tail pointed at them then to her butt.

Fuzzpaw looked on with eyes filled with lust. Flypaw sighed in annoyance and looked away from Jiovekit.

At least not _all_ the toms were crazy.

"All cats of RiverClan come forth to the clearing!" Splotchstar meowed.

"It's time!" Brownkit pranced his way to the clearing.

"Stonewater's got a cute kit." Haytuft flicked his tail to Brownkit. "His she-kit is..."

"Troubled, sweet." Nettleburr whispered. "Don't be rude."

I growled. _Troubled?!_ Yes, but you had two parents, I assume?! I only had _one!_

Is what I _would_ have said. But of course, I kept silent.

_Like you have all these moons_

"I am about to make three kits into apprentices." Splotchstar meowed. "Jiovekit, come forth."

"I always think best for last, but-"

"Shut up, you foolish kit." Splotchstar growled.

"She is part of a _prophecy!_" Weaselberry snarled. "Show her some _respect!_"

"I will show her the amount of respect I give all kits." Splotchstar meowed boldly. "Jiovekit, you will now be known as Jiovepaw. Applefrost, I hope you teach this kit to respect and treat all cats in the Clan equally as her mentor."

Weaselberry lashed her tail in presumably anger. Applefrost touched her nose to Jiovepaw.

"Brownkit, you will now be known as Brownpaw. Clovertalon, I hope you teach Brownpaw to be a strong warrior and hunter, but have heart for the weak, as he has always."

Brownpaw looked happy to get the fun-loving tom as his mentor. Clovertalon looked happy as well.

I knew it, I was going to get the horrible, mean, no-fun mentor.

I waited for the worst.

"Redkit, you are now known as Redpaw. Antpad, I hope you straighten out Redpaw and teach her to be dedicated _and_ nice."

Some cats chuckled as I looked down.

Pain is only understood by those who felt it.

"Touch your nose to mine, Redpaw." Antpad said sternly.

I did so.

"Jiovepaw! Redpaw! Brownpaw! Jiovepaw! Jiovepaw! Jiovepaw!"

Jiovepaw stood next to Applefrost, lifting her head arrogantly.

"THE FUTURE THREAT WILL BE STOPPED WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!" Weaselberry yowled. _"JIOVEPAW!"_

I walked away.

"Don't worry, Redpaw." Antpad whispered as we walked away from the crowd. "They're hope is misplaced."

"Apparently not." I grumbled.

"Listen, Redpaw." Antpad growled. "My parents died _both_ in a ShadowClan battle while I was _left_ in the Nursery! You must not feel bad about yourself, I've grown up in sadder times."

I gave a puzzled look. Is no parents worse than one good parent and one bullying parent?

I don't believe that.

"Jiovepaw is not cleaning the elder's den!"

Me and Antpaw turned around to see Weaselberry facing Applefrost. Jiovepaw was next to her mother.

"Make _her_ clean it!" Weaselberry snarled, gesturing her tail to me.

"I'm Jiovepaw's mentor, not you." Applefrost meowed coolly. "Please move aside."

"You'll rise and she'll take orders from you one day." Weaselberry purred to Jiovepaw. "You'll just have to take the orders till then."

Weaselberry walked away.

"MOM!" Jiovepaw snapped. "COME BACK HERE!"

"Shall we explore the territories?" Antpad insisted.

I looked at Jiovepaw, her eyes threatening me with death.

"Yes, we should go." I walked away with Antpad.

"I...feel bad." I was surprised at my own words.

"Really?" Antpad was more curious than confused. "Why's that."

"It's not her fault she was raised that way." I meowed. "I should apologize for snapping at her earlier."

"If you really wish to, than do it after we explore the territories." Antpad sighed. "OK?"

"OK." I replied.

Then there was the river. Antpad nodded her head to me and I dived in.


	3. River Whispers

_**"Don't let the past steal your present. This is the message of Christmas: We are never alone."  
><strong>_**-Taylor Cadwell**

* * *

><p>I haven't felt anymore water than the puddles lapping at my paws when I was just a kit.<p>

Now, I was consumed in water.

Antpad dived to my side and held her tail above me to keep me swimming steadily. I realized I could only be underwater so long.

I swam back up, and so did my mentor.

"During your apprenticeship, you'll be challenging yourself to hold your breath underwater for longer periods of time." Antpad must have noticed my face of uncertainty. "Don't worry, you don't have to be underwater longer than what is safe for you."

"Good." I whispered. I was finally beginning to enjoy the silent peaceful swim with my mentor when splashes and complaining from behind us followed.

"Hey! Volepaw took my fish!"

"Leave her alone, will you?"

"There'll be enough fish when I'm leader, after I stop the threat!"

I froze mid-swim. How did Jiovepaw get excused from cleaning the elder's den?

I felt a mild splash near me.

It was Brownpaw.

"Hello Antpad." Clovertalon purred beside Brownpaw. "How's the apprentice?"

You could ask me yourself! Never mind.

"Doing well, she's catching on just fine." Antpad commented. "Brownpaw, how about you?"

"Great I almost caught a minnow!" Brownpaw purred.

"_Almost_ doesn't catch prey!" Jiovepaw growled.

"I don't see _you_ with anything." Flypaw narrowed his eyes at Jiovepaw. "Shouldn't the _great prophecy_ have caught something by now?"

"Uh.." Jiovepaw looked at Flypaw and dived underwater quickly.

Willowpaw and Honeypaw dived right after.

"There goes her followers." Volepaw muttered.

"Followers?" I pondered.

"Willowpaw and Honeypaw strongly believe in the prophecy, along with all the other warriors." Volepaw muttered. "Do you think Weaselberry made up the prophecy?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Mothleap meowed. "Morningpool received the prophecy and told Splotchstar before telling Weaselberry than."

"Was she expecting kits at the time?" Brownpaw asked.

"No, she didn't even have a mate. When Stonewater became deputy, she took him as a mate just to fulfill the prophecy." Mothleap stated.

My heart felt like a rock.

"How do you know it was solely for the prophecy?" I asked.

"They broke up moments after you and Brownpaw were born." Mothleap replied. "Weaselberry didn't even let you and Brownpaw nurse on her belly."

I wanted to run away. She didn't even love our Dad.

"Redpaw?" Antpad meowed. "You want to head back?"

"Yes." My voice trembled.

"Wimp!" Jiovepaw snarled. I had noticed Jiovepaw and her followers had rose to the surface just to easedrop.

"Orphan!" Willowpaw added.

"Scum!" Honeypaw growled.

Brownpaw swam to my side and glared at the three she-cats.

"Let's go, Redpaw." Brownpaw muttered. "They're fools."

I was about to leave when I noticed Flypaw and Volepaw looking disappointed that we were leaving.

The two siblings dove underwater.

I wanted to leave with Brownpaw, but we both stayed put.

Flypaw and Volepaw were on each side of us.

"We'll head back with you." Flypaw meowed.

"We'll keep you company." Volepaw added.

I gave a small smile, and the four of us swam back to RiverClan camp.

* * *

><p>When we emerged from the water and into camp, Dad was quick to see to us.<p>

"Are you alright, Redpaw?" Dad asked. "You're back early."

"Jiovepaw, Willowpaw, and Honeypaw bullied us!" Brownpaw snapped.

I kept silent, I didn't want to say anything.

"Redpaw?" Dad meowed.

I walked past him and into the apprentice's den. Fuzzpaw was the only one there.

"Oh, sweet-" Fuzzpaw cut off and narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh, you're _not_ Jiovepaw."

"So what if I'm not?" I felt very defensive at the moment.

_"Get out."_ Fuzzpaw suddenly growled, his eyes dark.

"What?" I growled. "No. All the apprentices share this den! Even me."

"OUT!" Fuzzpaw roared. I looked away and ran out of the apprentice's den.

Volepaw stopped in her tracks.

"Are you alright, Redpaw?" Volepaw asked.

"No, leave me." I sighed. "There's no point in trying to talk to him."

* * *

><p>I walked into the elder's den where Marshmouse and Reedfire were relaxing.<p>

"Hello, my little blossom." Marshmouse purred. "You had a rough first day, I can tell. Come here."

"Fuzzpaw told me to get out of the apprentice's den." I held in my tears. I _don't_ cry.

"Him, he's a joke." Reedfire growled.

I pressed myself against my grandmother as I saw many warriors praise Jiovepaw for catching a _freaking minnow._

"She's already cutting out to be a brilliant warrior!" Snailstep purred.

"She'll be moving on to catching even _huger_ fish!" Dawnwhisper added.

"You gave birth to a _brilliant_ kit." Foxflower praised Weaselberry, who beamed at such.

I growled.

My StarClan, that fox-heart said _kit_, not _kits_.

"Dear, sheathe your claws." Marshmouse said softly.

I sobbed into Marshmouse's fur.

"I didn't mean to be unsympathetic, dear." Marshmouse meowed, rubbing my shoulders. "You can sleep here."

"I love you very much, but I can't sleep here." I replied. "Thank you, but I can't cower to Fuzzpaw."

I got up, knowing very well I was probably going to end up clawed up by Fuzzpaw and his sisters.

I entered the apprentice's den. The apprentices were divided into two. The right side of the den was Willowpaw, Honeypaw, Fuzzpaw, and Jiovepaw. The left side was Brownpaw, Flypaw, and Volepaw.

I felt troubled and relieved at the same time.

I walked to the left side of the den.

I curled up next to my brother. Volepaw and Flypaw curled up next to us and we slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Flypaw's POV<strong>

I looked up and saw Jiovepaw and her followers about to get up. They looked like they were either going to attack or scare us.

I leaped from Redpaw's side and snarled at them.

They hissed at me and went back to sleep.

"Wha?" Volepaw meowed sleepily.

"Go back to sleep sister." I meowed. "It's just the wind."

And she did so.

I looked at Redpaw and Brownpaw sleeping through the chilling leaf-bare wind. It was so cold, I was surprised Dawnwhisper's kits were still alive.

Redpaw shivered.

I noticed my white and tabby fur clung to my bones, I looked skinny. Redpaw looked alright, but now that she had to hunt, it was only a matter of time before her and Brownpaw become skinny as well.

I squeezed in between Redpaw and Brownpaw. I rested my head on top of Redpaw's.

The cold breezed past, I felt like I was slipping away...


	4. Splotchstar's Sharp Words

_**"All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in it's own way."  
><strong>_**-Leo Tolstoy, _Anna Karenina_**

* * *

><p>Half a moon had passed, and I felt content with the things Antpad had taught me.<p>

The other apprentices, not so much.

Fuzzpaw had dropped a scorpion on our side of the apprentice's den, Brownpaw had got stung on his front left leg trying to get it away from us. Jiovepaw and her followers had scared prey away from us countless times, resulting in Splotchstar giving me and my friends a good scolding, even when it wasn't our fault.

Which was _every_ time.

Also, starting a quarter moon ago, Jiovepaw had started having her powers activate. At least that's what she said.

"Mother, you're thinking of water voles right now." Jiovepaw said. Weaselberry gave a look of shock.

"How'd you guess?" Weaselberry purred. "I'm just kidding, I know it's the Jayfeather part of you kicking in!"

I scoffed at first, but it actually appeared she had powers. I knew Splotchstar for not giving in to kits's stupid tricks, Jiovepaw told Splotchstar what she was thinking of...and she gussed _right._

I knew by the look of shock on Splotchstar's face and the way she reteated back to her reed bed.

Jiovepaw actually had powers.

I couldn't been more distraught, I would be nothing more than a warrior that will die and pass into the wind without any meaning.

I wanted to run away.

But I'm part of RiverClan.

"Redpaw!" Volepaw gave a warm smile and walked to me. "Want to play mossball with me, Flypaw, Brownpaw, and Dawnwhisper's kits?"

"Of course." I gave a small smile and followed her.

I guess I could tell you how each cat is related in RiverClan besides the ones I metioned: Perchshine and Aspendrop are mates, their kits are Bumblestream and Pebblebird. Flintwhisker and Sweetcloud are mates, their kits are Foxflower, Emberstem, and Clovertalon. Pikestep is Morningpool's uncle. Heroneyes and Mothleap are mates, and Sedgestep and Emberstem are mates.

Amberfern is Flypaw's and Volepaw's mother...but I had no idea who the father is.

Also, one day Volepaw told me never to mention a Bluefeather to Splotchstar.

"Why not?" I tilted my head to emphasize how confused I was.

"Just don't, Amberfern's father Reedfire told Flypaw to one sunrise and Splotchstar made him clean the elder's den for half a moon!"

"Who is Bluefeather?"

"All I can tell you is he was a RiverClan tom." Volepaw frowned. "Just wanted to let you know in case Jiovepaw and her followers tell you to bring him up in front of her."

"Thank you." I whispered.

I joined Volepaw and met up with my friends and Dawnwhisper's kits. Brownpaw was talking alongside Spiderkit while Flypaw was showing Rowankit how to kick the mossball.

"They're already acting so fatherly!" Volepaw teased.

"Me and Brownpaw are only two moons older than Dawnwhisper's kits!" I meowed. "Wanting kits so soon, Volepaw?"

"Maybe." Volepaw flicked her tail towards Pikestep. "_He _wouldn't be too bad to have kits with."

"Oh come on now!" I rolled my eyes. "He's so old his _sister_ had kits!"

"Great, and I'm sure your crush is the _cat's meow!"_ Volepaw rolled her eyes back and rubbed her nose.

I gave a small giggle and froze up when I saw Darkpuddle return from his patrol.

Darkpuddle, now _he's_ something else, that's for sure.

"Is your crush here?" Volepaw gave a grin.

"Well if I had one, he'd be in RiverClan wouldn't he?" I gave a fake gasp.

"Unless he's from another Clan!" Brownpaw joked. I noticed for some weird reason Flypaw ducked his head.

"_Jiovepaw_ would never do that!" Rowankit meowed. "She's pure loyalty!"

I wanted to say 'we weren't TALKING about Jiovepaw', but instead I dug my claws into the dirt and kept silent.

"Come on guys!" Spiderkit purred. "The sunset patrol is back and we can eat!"

She dashed towards the pile and Brownpaw quickly followed. Volepaw followed and Flypaw walked at the same pace as me.

"So...how was battle training with my sister?" Flypaw meowed.

"Pretty good." I ran ahead and stopped in front of Darkpuddle.

The black fluffy fur and amber eyes got me shy quickly. I looked up into those eyes warily.

"Hello." Darkpuddle's deep voice made my fur ruffle. "How are you?"

"Great!" I managed to let out.

"Attention RiverClan." Splotchstar meowed. "You remember how we went to the Twolegplace farther from here to get more warriors after the Deadly Greencough took half our warriors. That's how we got Pikestep, Morningpool's mother Mildewfur, Applefrost, Darkpuddle, and Snailstep's and Antpad's mother Jaggedtail."

Me and some of the younger cats gasped. All those cats, including Darkpuddle, were kittypets and rogues? Snailstep and Antpad were littermates?

"We had done this several times and now RiverClan has failed to give us more Queens." Splotchstar snarled. "Our warriors that were made warriors only short amount of moons ago refuse to have kits!"

"What's wrong with that?!" Mothleap growled.

"_Everything!" _Splotchstar bellowed. "These she-craps are Pebblebird, Duskbright, Foxflower, and Emberstem! I don't _care _if you mate with a RiverClan tom or a rogue! I'm deciding a _new rule _for these four! They will never be able to have an apprentice or become deputy, _or _go to Gatherings till they have one. Litter. _Each."_

_"NO!" _Pebblebird snarled. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Not giving RiverClan ANY KITS _ISN'T FAIR!"_ Splotchstar roared. "The leader's word is rule, _deal with it."_

Pebblebird gave a wail of grief, Emberstem stood beside her and nuzzled her. Foxflower and Duskbright shot looks of pure hate at Splotchstar before retreating to the warrior's den.

"TWO MORE THINGS!" Splotchstar snapped. "The Gathering is tonight. Me, Stonewater, Morningpool, Mothleap, Brambleblaze, Sweetcloud, Applefrost, Clovertalon, Aspendrop, Antpad, Weaselberry, Willowpaw, Honeypaw, Fuzzpaw, Flypaw, Volepaw, Redpaw, Brownpaw, and Jiovepaw will be going."

"And Perchshine, for providing us a litter, you may mentor Honeypaw for your daughter." Splotchstar purred.

"I don't want-"

"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO!" Splotchstar roared. "LET'S GO!"


	5. Bigger Clans

_**"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."  
><strong>_**-Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

><p>Splotchstar didn't give Perchshine too long of a look before she turned around. Her sleek black and white body shone in the rising moonlight as she beckoned us out of camp with a flick of her long curly tail.<p>

I walked toward Darkpuddle.

"What is it?" Darkpuddle looked at me and I almost shook.

"The fact that you're a kittypet doesn't change what I think of you." I purred.

I expected him to find it romantic, instead he gave a confused look.

"I wouldn't think so!" Darkpuddle flattened his ears. "Why _should_ it bother you?"

"It wouldn't." I stammered. "Sorry, I'm just gonna go now..."

I walked a few paces and saw Duskbright brush her pelt against Darkpuddle's.

_No..._

This couldn't be happening, I hated what I saw.

I flattened my ears and showed my teeth in their direction before I followed Brownpaw and Clovertalon.

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't believe what Redpaw did before we headed toward the Gathering!"<p>

I raised my ears and Brownpaw gave me a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" Brownpaw whispered.

My heart sank as I saw Willowpaw and Honeypaw listening intently to Jiovepaw

"She tried talking to Darkpuddle, but he totally just _tuned _her out!" Jiovepaw snickered. "For Duskbright!"

Volepaw growled at Jiovepaw and Flypaw unsheathed his claws.

"Leave her alone." Flypaw growled. "Or should I tell everybody about when you tried to-"

"SHUT UP!" Jiovepaw snarled.

"Don't be rude, Jiovepaw." Dad growled.

"Redpaw started it!" Jiovepaw snapped.

"No she didn't!" Brownpaw and Flypaw meowed in unison.

"Move along you two!" Brambleblaze hissed at Willowpaw and Honeypaw. "You're as slow as slugs!"

Jiovepaw and her followers glared at me and my friends before running ahead.

"Darkpuddle's a flea-brain if he thinks Duskbright is more appealing than you." Flypaw muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

I felt my face heat up. "A little louder, I couldn't hear you!"

"I said the moonrise is more appealing than you!" Flypaw panicked. "C'mon Volepaw!"

Volepaw gave me a knowing grin and followed her brother.

"I think someone likes you!" Brownpaw nudged me and smiled.

"Certainly not Darkpuddle." I sighed grimly.

Brownpaw gave me a look of sympathy. "There's a cat a little younger than us that I have a crush on."

I looked at him with slight confusion until it hit me on the head.

"Spiderkit!" I gasped. "OH MY-"

"Shh!" Brownpaw growled. "I don't know if she likes me back, just like you don't know if Darkpuddle likes you."

"I already know he doesn't." I muttered. "_Not ever."_

"There will be many cats born in RiverClan, maybe your mate is in RiverClan right now." Brownpaw flicked his tail in the direction Flypaw and Volepaw ran off.

"Sure!" I laughed. "C'mon, Mothleap will get mad if we don't catch up."

* * *

><p>Me and Brownpaw ran across the tree-bridge and landed on the island, welcomed by a strong heat wave.<p>

"There must be a lot of cats!" Brownpaw gasped.

I looked around and the other Clans were _huge, _flocks of them crowded the small portion of RiverClan cats.

"Hello!" a light gray tom with green eyes and light stripes meowed. A black she-cat joined him with their pelts brushing.

"Hi!" I meowed. "I'm a new RiverClan apprentice, name's Redpaw!"

"I'm Hailpaw!" the grey tom purred. "And this is my friend, Wasppaw!"

The black she-cat, Wasppaw, gave a curt nod.

"We're from ThunderClan!" Hailpaw continued. "I'm the deputy's son!"

"I'm from RiverClan." I replied. "And _I'm _the deputy's daughter."

"That's odd." Wasppaw tilted her head. "Hailpaw, didn't that she-cat we talked too earlier say she was the RiverClan deputy's only kit?"

"SHE SAID _WHAT?"_ I growled. I flipped around and all my anger about what Jiovepaw said washed away and was replaced with a sudden fear.

Jiovepaw had her tail entwined with a ShadowClan tom's.

I ran towards them and snarled.

"Jiovepaw!" I hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Excuse me, Sandypaw." Jiovepaw got up and pulled me over.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE-"

"Shush!" Jiovepaw hissed, than put on a weird grin. "Don't you see what's happening here?"

"Uh...sorta?" I shook my head.

"I'm Jay, Lion, and Dove, right?" Jiovepaw smiled. "Lionblaze had a forbidden love with Heathertail and they didn't have kits! Dovewing and Tigerheart liked each other and _they _didn't have kits!"

"What's your point?" I asked dryly.

"This is just me having a crush and nothing bad is going to happen!" Jiovepaw purred. "Sis, I'll be fine."

WHAT?! Why was Jiovepaw, uh, NOT screaming at me?!

Was it because she wanted me to keep quiet?

I never got to find out, she walked away and joined the tom Sandypaw.

I saw the four leaders jump onto their respective branches.

"ThunderClan is thriving wonderfully, Blossomheart had a litter of three she-kits and two toms." Tawnystar purred. "Onesplash and Russetflake are both expecting kits, we have three new apprentices: Scorchpaw, Wasppaw, and Echopaw."

"Scorchpaw! Wasppaw! Echopaw!"

I looked at Splotchstar, her figure new moved and her eyes were wide and furious at Tawnystar.

I started understanding why she was furious at our small Clan.

"Jaydust has retired to the elder's den." Ferretstar mewoed. "Iceskip is our new deputy."

"Iceskip! Iceskip!"

"Also her sister, Sharpglare, has had two toms and a she-kit." Ferretstar meowed. "We have two new apprentices: Raccoonpaw and Sneakypaw."

"Raccoonpaw! Sneakypaw!"

"Those are some dumb names!" Hailpaw laughed in my ear. "You know what their mother's name is?"

"What?" I asked.

Hailpaw cracked up laughing.

"It's SO funny!" Hailpaw cackled. "YELLOWSNOW!"

"Hailpaw?" Wasppaw growled. "The whole Gathering is looking at you."

I noticed all four Clans were glaring at the three of us.

"Sorry." Hailpaw looked guiltily at the leaders. "Continue."

"Jumpspeck and Mintpool are expecting kits." Shallowstar meowed.

"You know who the father of Mintpool's kits is?" Hailpaw whispered. _"Stumpymask!"_

"Shut _up_, Hailpaw." Wasppaw growled.

"And we have three new apprentices: Sandypaw, Finchpaw, and Berrypaw!"

"Sandypaw! Finchpaw! Berrypaw!"

All cats looked at Splotchstar expectantly.

"We have three new apprentices: Jiovepaw, Redpaw, and Brownpaw." Splotchstar said.

The crowd was silent.

"What's a Jiove?" Berrypaw meowed.

"SHUT UP, FOX-FACE!" Jiovepaw screamed. "If you weren't so stupid, you'd know it's a combination of Jay, Lion, and Dove!"

The white she-cat with pink ears looked down and sniffed.

"What, you gonna cry-"

"ENOUGH!" Shallowstar jumped off the tree and smacked Jiovepaw so hard, she flew into a tree.

"You alright, Berry?" Shallowstar meowed.

"Yes, Dad." Berrypaw sniffed. "I want to leave now."

Shallowstar shot cold eyes at Splotchstar.

"_Nice apprentice." _Shallowstar sneered. "I can see your Clan is lacking of Queens too, unlike _all_ the other Clans."

Splotchstar shrunk toward the tree, truly offended by the comment.

"Pathetic RiverClan, we'll be fighting for the half-bridge just because of _her." _Shallowstar flicked her tail at Jiovepaw's unconscious body. "This Gathering is over."

The Clans started leaving in awkward silence. I looked at Hailpaw.

"It's not the time to tell a funny joke, is it?" Hailpaw meowed.


	6. Preparing for the Fight

_**"An eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind."**_  
><strong>― Mahatma Gandhi<strong>

* * *

><p>"JIOVEPAW!"<p>

Weaselberry cried and wrapped herself around Jiovepaw.

"So that's your mother?" Wasppaw asked. "She's seems more doting on her than you."

"You could say that." I muttered. "I must go, it's important."

"Just remember." Hailpaw gave a serious face, then broke into laughter. "I'M SORRY, HOGPAW, I CAN'T DO IT!"

A dark brown tom rolls his eyes.

I wasn't quite in the mood for jokes so I followed my Clan back to Camp.

* * *

><p>Darkpuddle still danced around in my mind time to time as me and my friends were walking back in silence.<p>

We made it back to camp and Weaselberry dragged Jiovepaw into Morningpool's den.

My eyes flew to where Darkpuddle and Duskbright were, her giggling and him smiling eagerly.

I hate Duskbright so much, I mean WHY did Splotchstar have to pressure her to have kits?!

I spotted Pebblebird, her eyes dark and hurt watching her mother with Honeypaw.

"All cats of RiverClan, come before me!" Splotchstar yowled.

Many cats were eager to do so, as we would finally know what we were going to do about Shallowstar's threat.

"I've decided what we are going to do, we will fight, but not with ShadowClan." Splotchstar dramatically paused. "With _ThunderClan."_

Many cats yowled in shock and rage.

"ThunderClan hasn't done anything!" Heroneyes growled.

"We're going to die fighting a Clan that never threatened us!" Haytuft snarled.

"SHUT UP, HAYTUFT!" Splotchstar roared. "ShadowClan is no threat, but ThunderClan is. They are by far the biggest Clan, and the fact their Queen Blossomheart had five kits doesn't exactly make our situation any better."

"You should think of this." Amberfern hissed. "We could be fighting the wrong Clan."

"That's why I didn't pick you as deputy when Minnowbriar died." Spotchstar snarled. "Besides the fact you were expecting _half-Clan _kits!"

"We're not half-Clan!" Volepaw hissed.

"Than prove your loyalty or I'll think a ThunderClan tom fathered you two scraps myself." Splotchstar growled. "The next sunfall, when ThunderClan is asleep, we will sent a full force of warriors and apprentices to _fight! _And one more thing."

The Clan listened intently.

"It may be against the code, but I'm ordering you to _Kill." _Splotchstar lashed her tail. "They almost have twice the warriors we do. If possible, go for the kits. Especially Blossomheart's."

The warriors didn't dare protest, they kept silent.

"Clovertalon, Antpad, Applefrost." Splotchstar meowed. "You will be teaching your apprentices all they'll need to know on fighting after they wake up next sunrise. They will take small breaks in between till RiverClan is ready to fight."

"Yes, Splotchstar." the three warriors said in unison.

"The list of cats I'll be taking to the fight will be announced next sunrise." Splotchstar said. "You are all dismissed."

"We're going to be fighting!" Brownpaw gasped, but not in delight. "And _killing kits!"_

"What can we do about it?" I sighed. "The leader's word is law."

"Some of them are probably the same age as Spiderkit!" Brownpaw whimpered.

I ignored my brother, I didn't want him to repeat exactly what I was fearing.

I retreated to the Apprentice's den and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"REDPAW!"<p>

Antpad, I figured. Of course.

I woke up and saw I was the only apprentice in the den, not even knocked out Jiovepaw was still in there.

"Battle training with your siblings and every other apprentice." Antpad announced. "Yep, all of them. Let's go."

"What about dawn patrols?" I grumbled as I got up on all four paws.

"Splotchstar sent the four punished she-cats hunting and border patrolling all around the RiverClan borders till they have five pieces of fresh-kill each and then clean out the apprentice's den." Antpad explained.

I almost felt bad for them, but smirked knowing Duskbright was not trying to get on top of Darkpuddle at the moment.

I trotted to Antpad's side and we headed toward the clearing near the warrior's den to practice.

* * *

><p>"Apprentices!"<p>

All eight of us apprentices looked straight at Mothleap and the seven other mentors.

"We won't be praticing water moves." Mothleap explained. "Mostly because we will be fighting in the forest, which will prove to be a challenge."

"We as mentors decided you will be practicing outside camp where there are many trees." Sweetcloud announced.

"Willowpaw, Honeypaw, Fuzzypaw." Brambleblaze meowed. "If we win this battle, and if your fighting skills are satisfactory, Splotchstar will make you warriors."

All three siblings smirked and unsheathed their claws.

"You will keep your claws sheathed during the battle training." Aspendrop hissed. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The sixteen of us left camp and entered the area Antpad explained.<p>

"Willowpaw, Honeypaw, and Fuzzypaw." Aspendrop said. "You will be RiverClan, Willowpaw will be leader."

"Yes!" Willowpaw purred.

"The rest of you: Flypaw, Volepaw, Jiovepaw, Redpaw, and Brownpaw." Applefrost explained. "-will be ThunderClan. Volepaw will be leader, and Redpaw, you will be a Queen defending your five kits. Jiovepaw is in charge of protecting you."

Oh great.

"And what will my kits be?" I sneered. "Rocks?"

"These five big leaves I collected." Sweetcloud replied. "-should each stay in one piece."

"How do we know who wins?" Honeypaw asked.

"If your group destroys all the leaves, you win." Aspendrop explained, then looked at our group. "If you guys make it to the huge lake with the leaves all in one piece, you win. And yes, teeth marks means they're still in one piece."

"Go!" Applefrost growled. All eight of us scattered into our groups and Willowpaw and her siblings chose the other side of the stream as their side while we ran into the trees with the five "kits"

"Flypaw! Brownpaw!" Volepaw ordered. "Watch the stream. Jiovepaw, you protect Redpaw and the leaves!"

Jiovepaw glared at her and all five of us placed the leaves beside me before Flypaw and Brownpaw ran to the stream.

I wrapped my tail around the leaves and glared back at Jiovepaw. I knew if I looked back for a second she would tear up the leaves and make us lose.

And I would have none of it.


	7. Battle of Thunder

**_"Real learning comes about when the competitive spirit has ceased."_  
>-Jiddu Krishnamurti<strong>

* * *

><p>Flypaw and Brownpaw turned tail and ran in the opposite direction to fight off the other group and I grabbed the leaves and broke into a sprint. I suddenly felt a tug on my tail and spiraled out of control, leaves flew out of my mouth and into the air.<p>

I snarled in frustration and turned around to see Jiovepaw's teeth clamped down on my tail.

"YOU IDIOT!" I snarled. "WE'RE GOING TO LOSE NOW!"

"I wouldn't want to win on the other side!" Jiovepaw smirked. "Go ahead, fight _me. _I have Lionblaze's invincibility!"

I really wanted to prove her wrong.

I leaped into the air and knocked her to the ground, Jiovepaw slammed me off of her and sent a few blows to my head before turning around and knocking me to the ground with a smooth back-kick.

I collapsed, as painful as it was, I failed.

Dazed, I barely lifted my head to see Jiovepaw gone and all the leaves torn.

Was no one coming to check on me?

I can't even...are they embarrassed of me? I'm a terrible fighter, at least I don't have to have kits. Heh, I'd be a terrible mother.

"Hello?" I echoed. "Vole-Volepaw?"

_She will be here soon enough, young blossom_

What?

_Your friends, they will be here. I will be here..._

What the...who are you?

Of course, like a typical cat spirit, she left before saying anything that actually mattered. I have a hunch it was a StarClan cat though.

"REDPAW!" a voice cried.

"Volepaw?" I whispered. "Flypaw? Brownpaw?"

"We're here." Brownpaw meowed. "The battle will be in a few mouse-lengths of the moon."

"The moon is already rising?" I muttered. "Time's a hairy badger."

"True that." Volepaw replied, rubbing my shoulder with her tail. "C'mon, we'll be late."

* * *

><p>Turns out, my three friends were looking for me all day. Jiovepaw, after she knocked me out, carried me over into a reed bed where it would be very hard to see me.<p>

What a great frickin' sister.

I sprawled out in the apprentice's den trying to dry out before the battle, Volepaw laid down beside me.

"It's not your fault we didn't win, Redpaw." Volepaw reassured me.

"It feels like it." I growled. "I can't take this anymore."

Volepaw didn't say anything, she just nuzzled my head and stayed till Splotchstar called out.

"RIVERCLAN!" Splotchstar roared. "All warriors and apprentices will be participating in this battle, Morningpool will come along as well. Dawnwhisper, you watch your kits and the elders."

"What about ShadowClan?" Dawnwhisper cried. "I can't let them attack my kits!"

"They can't, its against the code." Splotchstar said in dismissal. "Before we head off into battle, is anyone expecting kits?"

Splotchstar's curious eyes stretched to the four punished she-cats and glared.

"Not _one _of you?" Splotchstar snarled. "Fine, then. Die in the battle for all I care. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The huge crowd of warriors and apprentices took off with Splotchstar leading and Stonewater carrying herbs with Morningpool.<p>

"The punished she-cats will lead the first wave of attackers: Applefrost, Bumblestream, Snailstep, Antpad, Jiovepaw, Redpaw, and Brownpaw." Splotchstar explained. "While they're fighting, Stonewater and Morningpool will find a safe spot for the herbs. On my signal, the rest of the warriors and apprentices will attack. Remember, _kill the kits."_

Duskbright, Foxflower, Emberstem, and Pebblebird lead the first wave including me and my brother. Splotchstar flicked her tail and the first wave attacked.

Everyone ran to the Nursery and it broke out into cut-off squeaks and hollers, me and Brownpaw stopped as Jiovepaw came out with two dead kits in her jaws.

"MY KITS!" Blossomheart roared. Foxflower was knocked into the air from one of the queen's powerful paws.

A brown tabby she-cat with a plump belly emerged from the Nursery and swung at Bumblestream. He fell back with his face bleeding and Antpad tackled her.

A legion of ThunderClan warriors leaped out from the warrior's den and attacked. A huge dark brown tabby tom leaped at Jiovepaw.

"YOU KILLED MY KITS-"

Jiovepaw leaped at the tom and slammed both her paws down on him, he fell quickly and was bleeding from the mouth.

"THORNSPRING!" Blossomheart wailed. "NO!"

"They must be rebels!" a small orange tom gasped. "Their leader and deputy are not here!"

"We can take them then!" a white she-cat purred.

But as I had found out earlier today, that would be impossible. Jiovepaw had the fighting power of a lion and she proved so.

I ran from an attacker and saw Thornspring's corpse and the big orange she-cat known as Blossomheart crying over his body.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. And before she could look up, I ran off.

Until I crashed into Hailpaw.

"Oh hey, Redpaw!" Hailpaw purred.

"You do take anything seriously?!" I growled. "We're in a battle!"

"No!" Hailpaw giggled. "WASPPAW!"

Suddenly, Hailpaw leaped away and was clawing at Applefrost for attacking Wasppaw.

I trotted away from Thornspring to walk upon five kit corpses and a light grey tom's corpse.

I looked up to see Jiovepaw before them.

"You killed seven cats." I gasped.

"Yeah, so?" Jiovepaw growled. "The tom, Webleaf, was a newly made warrior. He wasn't one for long."

"EVERYONE!" Tawnystar roared. "ATTACK JIOVEPAW, SHE'S THE REAL THREAT!"

And all of the warriors leaped at her.

One of them lifted me off the ground and threw me away from Jiovepaw, not that I would have stopped them from attacking her.

She fought them off gracefully and nobody was able to touch her.

"REST OF MY WARRIORS!" Splotchstar bellowed. "ATTACK!"

Weaselberry leaped from the bushes first and sliced the throat of one of Jiovepaw's attackers.

"STOP!" Tawnystar snarled. "You've killed all five of our kits and four of our warriors!"

"Good job, RiverClan!" Splotchstar purred.

"I killed eight of them!" Jiovepaw purred.

"This is _not_ something to be proud of!" Dewdust snarled. "What did you even want from us?!"

"Less warriors in one of the Clans." Splotchstar meowed. "And since we won, you must give us three-fourths of what you catch and leave it at the stream for six moons."

"Uh, Splotchstar?" Stonewater meowed. "Two of our cats are dead."

"Who?" Splotchstar meowed.

"Foxflower and Fuzzpaw." Stonewater replied.

"In that case, two of your she-cats must move to RiverClan." Splotchstar growled. "Do these things and we won't fight you for no reason again."

"We have no choice." Dewdust sighed. "They have that invincible rat on their side."

Jiovepaw lashed her tail and bared her fangs at Dewdust.

"So what will it be then?" Splotchstar asked.

"I'll move to RiverClan." Blossomheart said.

Everyone gasped, I was shocked too. But I already knew why she wanted to join our Clan.

"You just want revenge for the death of your kits." Splotchstar scoffed. "I will choose who will move to our Clan."

Splotchstar got up and inspected the she-cats.

"This one and this one." Splotchstar pointed to a dark grey and orange she-cat and a small white she-cat.

"Stormbright and her apprentice, Songpaw." Tawnystar whispered. "Let their families say goodbye before they leave."

Splotchstar lifted her head up high in pride as the two said goodbye to their families and came to her.

* * *

><p>We were heading back from the battle and while Splotchstar looked struck with pride, everyone else looked ashamed and guilty for attacking an innocent Clan.<p>

We crossed the stream, Stormbright and Songpaw looking like they wanted to be somewhere else.

"Attention, RiverClan. I am going to make three apprentices warriors!" Splotchstar purred.

I tilted my head. Three? Isn't Fuzzpaw dead?

"Willowpaw, Honeypaw, and Jiovepaw. Come up here." Splotchstar meowed.

WAIT, WHAT?! Jiovepaw?! Becoming a warrior?!

I gaped at what I was witnessing, Willowpaw became Willowtail, Honeypaw became Honeybreeze, and Jiovepaw became Jioveheart.

I was startled.

"Also, in two sunrises, we're going to search for recruits in Twolegplace!" Splotchstar meowed. "Amberfern, you will lead the Queen-napping patrol of Antpad, Clovertalon, Mothleap, and their apprentices."

"Queen-napping patrol?" Brownpaw muttered.

"It's when we take Queens from Twolegplace to here." Mothleap explained.

I put my face in my paws, this life of mine couldn't get anymore appalling, could it?


End file.
